Be Careful What You Wish For
by RedcurrantSmoothie
Summary: A failed training session with Jace leads to many arguments. Enraged, Clary wishes that everyone would act differently. Little does she know that the next morning, her wish will have came true, but with unexpected results.
1. The Training Session

**I've had this idea playing around in my mind for a while, I've just never wrote it down or developed it. And I finally decided to write it, so here it is!**

**It is where most of the characters get a personality swap, due to a wish that Clary made. Picture a timid and modest Jace, a cruel and spiteful Simon, a shy and studious Isabelle, and a spontaneous, rule breaking Alec! **

**Disclaimer- Do I really have to put this in? You all know I'm not Cassandra Clare!**

Clary swirled around and lunged towards the dummy, swinging a glowing Seraph blade and severing it's head. It's head dropped to the floor with a trail of stuffing and thread. Panting, the redhead turned to her golden eyed tutor.

"Not bad, Fray." Jace commented, picking up the beheaded dummy on the floor, "but not good enough." Jace tutted, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What? What was wrong with that? It was fine!" Clary blurted unbelievingly. She had managed to behead the dummy, hadn't she?

"Well, look how much stuffing came out of the dummy." Jace indicated to the heap of wool on the floor.

"So?"

"If you were facing a real Demon, you wouldn't want all their insides flailing all over the place, would you? Don't forget, blood stains. And Demon blood is dangerous, especially to mundanes." Jace explained. "Now, are you going to clean this up?"

Clary sighed and bent over to collect the remains of the dummy. She knew that Jace was only trying to help her improve, but did he have to be such a perfectionist? Before, he had claimed that she hadn't swung accurately enough, then that it wasn't forceful enough, quick enough, and once even that 'she didn't look tough enough'! And now, she was too messy? Isabelle, or even Alec, wouldn't have been this fussy. Did it really matter how she killed a Demon as long as she killed it?

"Good, now try it again, but not as forceful. You don't want a messy killing." Jace said, beckoning for her to have another go.

"So first I wasn't forceful enough, and when I actually do it right you criticize me for making it too messy?" Clary yelled, outraged at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Clary, but did you really think that Demon hunting was going to be easy? It's not as easy as it looks. I know I make it look so effortless and simple because of my amazing talents, but it's actually very hard. And weren't you the one who suggested I teach you?"

"I guess you're right." Clary sighed. Jace had a point. She did ask to be trained by Jace and she definitely didn't expect for Demon hunting to just be a walk in the park.

"Are you going to have another go then?"

Clary sighed again, and nodded her head. This time, she would get it right. She picked up her Seraph blade and whispered it's name. She sprinted towards the dummy standing next to Jace and thrust her shimmering sword into the chest of her fake opponent. She retreated a few steps back, pulled out her blade and slashed the neck of the dummy. The head rolled right off onto the floor. No unnecessary stuffing fell out either. Clary grinned. Finally, she had gotten it right. Jace surely couldn't fault her for that performance.

But when she gazed into the beautiful golden eyes of her trainer, instead of approval it was disappointment that filled his eyes. Clary's heart sunk. What did she do wrong? She had done exactly what he told her to. She wasn't too forceful or too little or too slow, and it wasn't even messy. So why was Jace shaking his head?

"What was wrong?" Clary asked her tutor, confused.

"You didn't cut his neck straight." Jace smirked. Clary was outraged. He was deliberately picking faults now, ones that didn't even count! When she was out killing Demons, would anyone even care how neatly they were beheaded or how quickly it's hand was sliced off?

"What? I've been working here for three hours, slaying dummy after dummy while you just stand there and criticise me pointlessly! Nobody cares about how neat it looks, as long as it's dead!" Clary shouted angrily.

"Clary, there are some times of Demons that can only be killed by severing a specific artery and even if you chop it's head off, it can still survive if the artery wasn't cut during the beheading. I'm not being fussy, I'm just being realistic."

"_Realistic?" _Clary fumed, "I've been working my butt of these past three hours training with you, and all you do is fault me for no reason! Fair enough mark me down for things like not taking the whole head off or, or not being swift enough but seriously? Things like neatness or messiness don't matter! As long as the Demon is dead, why should it matter?"

"True, but Clary, Demons are _much_ harder to slay then dummies made from stuffing and old potato sacks."

"You just don't think I can do it, don't you? You just think I'm this soft weakling who…"

"Clary, I _don't_ think that. I know very well that…"

"Just admit it, Jace! You just don't want me to be a Shadowhunter, you think I'm some weakling who can't handle it. Well I have news for you, I am more than capable of handling it! I've beaten _Valentine_, I can easily handle a few Demons."

"Clary, you didn't actually kill Valentine…"

"So now you think I can't kill anything?"

"Clary, stop being so…"

"So what? Selfish?"

"No, immature. You're whining over nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter, eh? Then why keep criticizing me then, huh?"

"Ugh! I give up!"

"So I'm the bad student now am I?"

"If you're going to carry on like this then, yes!" Jace snapped, storming in the room leaving a furious Clary on her own. With weapons.

…

Simon waited for his best friend inside her new favourite restaurant, Taki's. He checked his watch, she was six and a half minutes late. Sighing, he flipped through the menu. He couldn't eat anything of course, but there wasn't much else he could do to pass the time while he waited for his best friend to arrive. Two extra minutes went by and no sign of the flame haired girl. The blonde waitress came to take his order, but he had to send her away because Clary hadn't yet arrived.

Now that Clary had started Shadowhunter training, she had little time to spend with her best friend, so Simon really appreciated the small amount of time he could share with her. He couldn't visit her in the Institute any more, and she hated going back to her old apartment because of the horrible memories and every time they went to Simon's house he would be nagged by Clary into revealing his secret to his widowed mother, so they mainly hung out outside, like at Taki's or the park.

After another three minutes, an angry sixteen year old stormed into the restaurant. Clary. Why was she so angry? She thundered over towards him, shoved her bag down on the floor and slumped down on her seat with her arms folded.

Simon raised his dark eyebrows. "Are you okay?" He said softly.

"I'm fine," Clary mumbled, avoiding any eye contact. Of course, Simon wasn't fooled.

"Clary,"

"Okay, Okay, I'm just annoyed with Jace that's all." Clary muttered with a sad look in her eyes.

"He's not giving you a rough time or anything is he, bullying you, forcing you into anything…" Simon said with genuine concern.

"No, no, of course not." Clary laughed half-heartedly, "he's just being really fussy with training and stuff."

"Are you sure you even want to do Shadowhunter training? I mean it's hard work…"

"What? So you don't think I can do it either can you? God, you're just like Jace!" Clary slammed her fist down on the table.

"I'm just saying, maybe it's not for you, it's really dangerous."

"So is being a vampire but I don't tell you that it's not for you do I?"

"I don't have a choice in that, Clary, but you don't _have _to be a Shadowhunter."

"It's in my blood, I _want _to do it Simon! Why doesn't anyone believe I can do it?" Clary buried her face in her hands. Simon reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, but instead of embracing it, she shoved him away.

"Get off me, Simon!" Clary yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Simon was taken aback by Clary's outburst.

"No you aren't, now just leave me alone!" Clary stormed out of the restaurant. How come nobody believed she had what it took to be a Shadowhunter?

…

Isabelle, looking as happy and radiant as ever, skipped into the lounge of the Institute with a million dollar grin on her ever beautiful face. Seeing Isabelle so perky and cheerful only made Clary feel even more angry. How come nobody ever gave Isabelle a hard time or doubted her ability to kill Demons?

"Why so happy?" Jace asked, not really focused.

"Because I have four free passes to Pandemonium!" Isabelle grinned.

"That's what you're so happy about? It's just a club." Alec groaned.

"Don't be so boring, Alec! All you ever do is stay inside and be boring!"

"I go to Magnus'."

"Wow, you visit your boyfriend, so hardcore!" Isabelle said sarcastically. "Please? You could bring Magnus?"

"Fine." Alec sighed. "But if Magnus can't make it, I'm not going."

"I'm in, it's been boring all week, could use a bit of fun." said Jace.

"But that means, there's no more passes." Isabelle's grin dropped. "Clary, you won't be able to come."

"Oh," was all Clary could say.

"We could always do something else, me and you." Jace smiled at Clary.

"No, " Clary mumbled, shaking her head. "You go and have fun without me. I'll be fine on my own."

"You sure?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, course I'm sure."

"Maybe you could work on your training?" Jace suggested. The saying was harmless, but it was a real blow to Clary. Unable to go to the club with Isabelle, instead having to stay in to train all by herself. She couldn't go out with Simon because he probably wouldn't want to speak to her after what happened earlier.

She was going to be in the Institute alone. All by herself. Some friends.

…

Jocelyn wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her in for a motherly hug. A one that Clary had missed. Clary had been in a bad mood since she'd woken up, due to lack of sleep, which was made worse due to Jace's criticisms, Simon's doubts, Isabelle's failure to invite her and Alec taking her place.

"It's alright, Clary." Jocelyn whispered sweetly into Clary's ear, who had broken down before her mother. After everyone had gone out, she had called Jocelyn because she really wanted her mom more than ever.

"I'm just so sick of them all! I wish Jace wouldn't be so arrogant! He think's he's king of the world and has the right to criticize everything I do, just because he's better trained. And I wish Simon wouldn't be so overprotective of me, he's always saying that maybe Shadowhunting isn't the best route for me because it's too dangerous. Why can't he just accept me?" Clary wept. "And Alec, why does he have to be so, _boring? _He never wants to do anything, except stay in or visit Magnus. Also, Isabelle is too girlish, all she likes to do is put on makeup and shop and go to parties yet they _never _question what she can do! " The last comments weren't really relevant, but she felt like she had to say them anyway.

All Jocelyn could say was "be careful what you wish for Clary, because it might just come true."

**What do you think? Should I continue with this? I'm sorry if Clary went OOC! **

**Review and you'll get the pride of knowing you reviewed :)**


	2. An  Unpleasant Surprise

**Sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy this week with homework and things. Homework stinks.**

**Also, there's a reference to GONE (more specifically, the second book HUNGER), a virtual cookie for anyone who can spot it!  
**

**Disclaimer- Whoever heard of a fan writing fan fiction? Everybody knows that only the writer writes fan fiction about books they wrote.**

Clary jumped forwards and thrust her sword into the dummy's head, taking off it's head with one blow. Laughing, Clary turned to Jace who instead of looking pleased, looked shocked. Whipping round, Clary saw the dummy regenerate. Gnarly, wrinkled fingers complete with talons burst out from the cotton hands, and reached towards the head. This was unnatural. How could a dummy come to life? Even more shockingly, the dummy _put it's head back on._ Fangs sprouted from its blood red lips and bloodshot eyes emerged from the head.

Panicking, she looked to Jace for help but Jace was gone and in his place was another dummy. Squinting as she languidly turned around, she knew what was coming. More dummies.

And they moved as one as they all dived forwards towards her, with their talons and razor sharp fangs.

But instead of attacking her they simply said "Clary, wake up."

"Clary, wake up." Jace said softly, stroking her ginger locks. Groaning, Clary opened her eyes to see her true love watching over her. "It's okay, you were just having a nightmare." Jace reassured her.

Something was up. Jace had a softer, sweeter tone than usual. Maybe he was just trying to make up for yesterday. Good.

"Hi, Jace," Clary yawned, still half asleep.

"Hi, Clary," Jace smiled. "You look so beautiful when you sleep, aside from the part where you were having the nightmare."

"You were watching me sleep?"

"I wanted to make sure you slept okay. You seemed to be having a nightmare, what was it about?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Clary shook her head, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No, it wasn't nothing. Now tell me," Jace pleaded without his usual demanding tone, which had been replaced with a kinder, more trusting one. Why was Jace acting so different?

"I dreamt I was being attacked by mutating dummies, and then I looked to you and you weren't there and…" Much to her surprise Jace pulled her in for a hug. Instead of laughing at Clary's dream, he wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Oh Clary, that sounds so horrible! Poor you for having to sleep through that!" Jace exclaimed, horrified.

This was all too much. First Jace watched her sleep _all night_, then made her explain her nightmare, hugged her instead of laughing and now sympathy? Was this all a joke? It was too much for Clary.

"Are you joking around with me, Jace?" Clary demanded. Jace looked genuinely hurt, like she had just told him that his whole family had been killed and he only had 23 seconds to live, not asked him if he was fooling around.

"What makes you say that?" Jace sobbed.

"You're never usually like this! You're cocky, arrogant, egotistical…"

"Me? Arrogant?" Jace giggled like a little school girl. "Cocky?"

"Um, yeah.."

"When have I been arrogant? I can assure you Clary, I'm far from arrogant."

"Oh really? Just last week you put blonde hair dye in Alec's shampoo so he could look more 'handsome like you'. Only, you changed your mind because the blonde look 'only works on you' _after _Alec's hair went blonde."

"Why on earth would I do something like that to Alec? For one thing, he's never in."

Now this was a shock to Clary. Alec was the type of person who preferred to stay indoors rather than go out.

"Alec's never in?"

"Oh yes, he's always out at that pandemonium club, failing that at Maggie's."

Maggie? Did he mean Magnus? "Luckily, you and Izzy are always in to keep me company."

Izzy staying in? This was just getting more ridiculous by the minute.

In a bid to change the subject, Clary told Jace she was going to go downstairs for some breakfast. Jace had told her that Isabelle was making breakfast.

Clary smelled the food before she saw it. Not the smell of burning, but the aroma of _well _cooked food. Had they ordered Taki's before she woke? One thing for sure was it smelled _amazing. _Which was rare in the Institute seeing as the only food was one of Isabelle's disastrous attempt at cooking. Yesterday Clary had spent most of the day being sick in the toilet after eating one of Isabelle's chicken omelettes. The eggs she'd been using had been from last month, and the chicken had been kept in the fridge instead of the freezer. Not to mention how she hadn't even cooked the chicken first before throwing it in with the eggs.

A tall girl who looked vaguely like Isabelle was standing beside the oven. Only, she couldn't be Isabelle because she was wearing some very unflattering brown tracksuit bottoms-that seemed to be at least two sizes too big for her and were pulled up high at the waist- paired with a frilly pink blouse at least one size too small for her. On her feet were a filthy pair of trainers and her raven hair hadn't even been brushed.

"Hello, Clary." Said the girl, with a voice that sounded just like Isabelle's. Only, she couldn't be Isabelle. Could she?

"Hi." Clary mumbled.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks." Clary said shaking her head. If this really was Isabelle then the food would be beyond edible.

"Are you sure? It's good!"

"She's right, it's good." Jace said, munching on a piece of toast dripping with butter. The girl turned around. There was no denying the fact that this girl was Isabelle.

Her makeup free face looked tired, and you could see her spots. Clary didn't even know Isabelle had spots. Though Isabelle did wear an awful lot of makeup, though not enough so she looked completely orange and fake, so it was no wonder she never knew.

Isabelle urged Clary to try some breakfast, so Clary agreed.

"Okay, I'll have the bacon, sausage, egg and hash brown." Clary said.

"Not the beans or tomatoes?" Jace asked.

"No, I think this is fine for me."

"No toast?"

"You ate all the toast."

"Did I? Oh so sorry, have mine!" Jace grinned, offering her a piece of untouched toast. What was Jace up to? Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? He must have gotten Isabelle in on the act too. Why else would she dress in non matching clothes with no makeup? Although, the cooking thing was quite difficult to explain. There was no way she could have mastered the art of cookery overnight, especially seeing as the most advanced thing she could make was cereal. She couldn't even make a sandwich right: she would put too much butter on and spread it too hard so the bread collapsed on itself.

Clary refused Jace's offer of the toast, much to his distress, and sat down and began to eat. The taste. It was nothing like Clary had ever tasted before. How did Isabelle learn to cook this good? Clary tried her hardest to savour the taste, but ended up wolfing it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Clary thanked Isabelle and complimented her food. She didn't bother commenting on how she was expecting it to be awful or ask how she learnt to cook. After all, she wasn't going to let Jace fool her was she? She'd just have to play along and act like everything was completely normal.

Walking down the corridor, she was unsure of what she was to find, or what she was doing. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Alec.

Sprawled across the floor.

With a crushed can of beer in his hand.

Alec didn't drink, let alone get drunk! Jace's prank was starting to get very convincing.

**A drunk Alec, now that must be something to see! Simon will appear in the next chapter :D**

**Not sure on whether to add Magnus in or not. Tell me in a review!**


	3. A Not So Friendly Reunion

**Hello people who have decided to open this strange fic! I am back with another chapter. This chapter mainly focuses on Alec and Simon's changes. Enjoy!**

Alec had passed out clutching a can of beer, Budweiser to be more precise, and was lying in sprawled across the floor in the corridor. Clary had seen some funny things today but this was by far the most surreal.

Alec didn't drink, never mind get so drunk that he passed out! The most she'd ever seen drink was a small shot at new year, but even then he only had one and most of that ended up in the sink as he didn't like the taste. Maybe Magnus had taken him on a wild night out, but that would be strange for Alec. The only explanation Clary could think of was: it was a prank.

"FOOLED YOU!" Alec screeched, darting up off the floor. Clary sighed with relief. So it was all a prank after all. "You totally thought I'd passed out! Gosh, you should have seen the look on your face!" Clary was too stunned to speak, but luckily Isabelle spoke for her.

"You had your eyes closed, Alec." Isabelle said with no hint of emotion, not even a smile.

"Man, you totally fell for it!" Alec chuckled, pushing his dark hair out of his face. For the first time Clary noticed that he had purple streaks dyed in it. Looking up into his blue eyes, she saw that he was also wearing eyeliner. Purple eyeliner. Alec Lightwood had purple streaks in his hair, purple eyeliner and pulled pranks. Something was definitely up.

"Alec, are you okay?" Clary asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Alec smirked before strutting into the kitchen with one hand in the pocket of his black skinny jeans. Alec was wearing black skinny jeans, a rainbow shirt and a dark leather jacket, very different to his usual scruffy sweater and jeans combination. "Yo, Izzy can I have a burger?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alec. You know very well that burgers are not suitable for breakfast." Isabelle replied sternly, shaking her head.

"Man, you're so boring!"

Clary couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alec was talking in slang and dressing wildly, makeup-free Isabelle had produced an edible breakfast whilst dressing badly and Jace was being unusually kind. Who else was in on this prank? Magnus? Simon?

"Okay guys, you got me, you can go back to normal now." Clary declared, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Jace whimpered, with eyes full of sorrow.

"Yeah, Clary, I don't really get you." Alec said.

"What am _I _talking about? What are _you _talking about? I mean Isabelle, I thought you were supposed to be a terrible cook!" Clary gestured to Isabelle, who looked offended by her remark.

"Well I'm sorry if my cooking isn't up to your standards Miss Morgenstern but everyone else seems to like it. Maybe you should go somewhere else if you don't like my food, or even better make it yourself it really bothers you." Isabelle snapped before sulking off to her room.

"Clary, that wasn't very nice. You should go and apologize to her right now, you don't want to see Isabelle when she's upset." Jace said, shaking his head.

"Why, what's she like?"

"First, she stays in her room for the day and refusing to leave, and since none of us can cook we all starve."

"Can't you just go to Taki's or something?"

"No, no Clary." Jace quickly shook his head. "That stuff is far too expensive, there's no way we're forking out all that money for food when we can just make it ourselves or get Isabelle to. Plus, she can't stand spending any money, not even on clothes or makeup. Anyway, after that she gets really angry and snappy all the time. She'll also do very well in her Shadowhunter training, and chop carrots much quicker. The angry period lasts a few days, until she'll eventually just get so emotional and cry at everything. This lasts a while."

"One time she got so p.. annoyed that she didn't leave her room for a week. That week we just lived off noodles." Alec chuckled.

"Does Maryse not cook?" Clary enquired.

"They're not usually here, they're always off on Alicante business. Anyway, I'm going out."

"With Magnus?"

"Why would I be going out with that pansy?" Alec scoffed. Clary was taken aback. Alec would never say that about Magnus, not even if he was tortured into it.

"Because you're going out with him?"

Alec burst out laughing. "Me? Dating _Magnus? _Oh Clary, you crack me up! Why would I be dating Magnus? I'm not gay!" Alec walked out the room and out of the Institute, still laughing at Clary. "As if I'd date Magnus!"

This was all too much. Alec was definitely very convincing. As if the clothing and speech wasn't enough, he also denied his sexuality and insulted his beloved Magnus, something which Alec would never do. Alec hated anyone saying anything about him, never mind saying it himself. Jace must have paid him a lot of money for this. Or perhaps he offered to be his slave for a month. Although if Alec had any common sense he'd know not to let Jace clean up after him because while Jace could tidy up well, Magnus was often annoyed with Jace for cleaning up after him, he would be sure to distort Alec's room in some way such as putting up girly posters, or read through his diary if he kept one. Not just that, he'd probably sell it or put it online.

Whatever was going on, Clary definitely didn't like it. Why would Jace do this anyway? What would he gain? Wait, had he overheard her conversation with her mother? Did he plan this whole thing to get back at her for what she had said? Well Clary definitely wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"You know what, Jace?" Clary retorted. "I'm sick of this! You're just making everyone act strangely just to freak me out and get back at me for what I said. To make me regret ever saying anything against your cocky, selfish nature because I wouldn't like the reverse. Well you know what? It worked, you can stop doing it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jace said with confusion and hurt.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about! You try to act all nice and innocent to fool me, then get Isabelle and Alec in on the act too! What did you do? Bribe them?"

"Clary, I really don't understand you. Am I not usually nice to you? What have I done that's upset you?" Tears were forming in Jace's eyes now.

"Yeah, play the crying card to get my sympathy. Well guess what? I'm not falling for it. Jace, you can stop this whole act now, I get it, I'm sorry I said anything, but please stop freaking me out!"

"Clary, I'm not sure what you said or what you mean by my act, but I can assure you that if I have done anything to hurt you then I didn't mean it and I am truly sorry that you are upset. Please let me make it up to you." Jace held his hand out towards Clary's in a comforting manner. Jace's kindness only made her more upset.

"All this kindness makes it even harder to be mad at you. I'm going to Simon's." Clary sighed.

"Simon's house?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Clary raised her eyebrows, "why wouldn't I go there?"

"Best friends with _Simon?_"

"Oh come on Jace, I know that you don't like him but you know that he's my best friend, of ten years might I add. I think I am allowed to go to his house."

"But...but…_Simon?"_

Whatever Jace had to say about her best friend, she didn't want to hear it. Simon may have mistreated her yesterday, but that is only because he genuinely cared about her and was actually a nice person, unlike Jace who was just teasing her and pretending to be caring. Simon would definitely agree with her that Jace was just being his usual jerk self; they often agreed on everything. Simon had been with her through everything, she was there for him when his father died, when the bullies picked on him when they were seven, when he became a vampire likewise he was there for her when she found out about her Shadowhunter abilities, when she thought Jace was her brother, when she was teased for her hair colour when they were six.

Wait. What if Jace had gotten Simon in on his act too? What if he had told her what Clary had said about her? Clary knew firsthand that when Simon was mad, he was mad. He'd blanked her for three days once after they had an argument. _Please let Simon be normal_, she prayed silently.

_Knock knock, _Clary batted her hand against the door of Simon's house. Nobody answered. She knocked again, but still no answer. He probably wasn't in, maybe at Eric's or rehearsing with his 'band'. They changed name every week and she doubted any of them actually knew how to play. She'd only heard them once, and that was enough to put her off watching them forever.

Then, she heard some music coming from the upstairs window, where Simon's room was. She tilted her head up to see if Simon was in his room but his black curtains were shut. They were black from the period where Simon couldn't go out in the day and needed blackout curtains to block out the sun. Clary pondered whether she should just enter the house or knock again. Maybe Simon was just ignoring her, he did have vampire hearing so he'd have no problem hearing her. Usually she could just walk in his house, it was usually a second home to her, but if Simon was angry then he probably wouldn't want to see her. However, if she didn't see him then she wouldn't know if he was playing along with Jace's prank or if he was genuinely hurt. So she walked in.

Inside his house, there was nobody downstairs. His sister and mother must be out somewhere. The music, not a band that Clary recognized, became even louder as she walked up the stairs. The first thing she noticed when she reached his room were the words 'Simon's room: Keep Out' smeared on the door in a red paint like substance. Wiping her finger over the dried crimson markings, she noticed that his had a salty scent. She brought her finger to her lips. It was blood. Things weren't looking good.

Gingerly, she opened the door revealing a creepy haven of all things cruel. Walls the colour of dried blood, black carpets stained with a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood, crimson furniture, again covered with something that looked like blood. Why was there blood all over his room? Had Simon turned into a murderer overnight?

"S…Simon?" Clary stuttered, unsure of what she was expecting her best friend's reaction to be. There was no reply. She doubted he was even in his room. But then she saw a figure hunched up in the corner behind the bed. "Simon?" She called a bit more assertively.

"What?" Simon groaned, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Simon."

"Mom, I told you, just get out! I'm not going to no stupid store!" Simon grunted, still not looking up.

"Simon, it's me Clary. You know, your best friend?"

"Oh Fray, it's you," Simon said, finally looking up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, why else would I be here?" Clary replied, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Not sure, seeing as you Nephilim don't like to associate with us Downworlders seeing as you're 'better' than us." Simon sniped, with emphasis on 'better'. "I mean, you're part angel and I'm just some blood-sucking freak, right?"

"What?" Clary gasped, not believing what had just came out of Simon's mouth. "You're not a freak, when did I say that?"

"Oh you didn't, but all you other jerk Shadowhunters seem to think so."

"We're jerks? You're being a jerk right now! All I did was come and say hi!"

"Why? It's not like we're friends or anything." Simon shrugged whilst giving Clary an evil glare. Clary gulped, had what she said to Simon yesterday hurt him this badly?

"What do you mean? We're best friends!"

"We were, until you went off with that puff Jace." What was he saying? Simon had never said anything this bad about anybody, even someone like Jace whom he despised. Jace and Simon had never seen eye to eye, mainly because of their mutual love for her.

"I thought you had forgiven him," Clary whispered.

"Yeah? Well I didn't." Simon snapped.

"Simon, he saved your life. Twice."

"What does that say about anything? Jace would have done that for anyone, he's that type of person, even if I was Valentine he'd still have helped me because he's a weakling who can't stand to even tease someone never mind kill them or watch them die. It still doesn't take away all the hurt I felt after losing you." Simon continued to rant, "It's because of you that I'm like this, Clary. You could have just let me die, but you chose to let me live as an undead. I can't get a girlfriend, I can't go for a drink, I can't drive, I can't do anything because I'm always going to look sixteen. It was you who introduced me to the Shadow World, you who got me involved in a world I had no part in. It's your fault! And if that wasn't enough, I had to watch you fall in love with someone else. Why you chose him over me I'll never know, he can't even call himself a Shadowhunter!"

Clary was unsure of what to say. Was this part of an act, or did he really feel this way? In an attempt to change the subject, Clary asked him about the red substance coating the floor. Simon replied saying that it was blood from his feedings and he was a messy eater.

"I thought you were sickened by the sight of blood, why have you covered your room with it?"

"Sickened at the sight of blood? Clary, I'm a _vampire, _of course I like blood. I'm not Edward Cullen, I am a proper vampire, except for the whole daywalking thing, why would I hate blood? The reason that I have a blood stained room is because I'm a messy eater and I get blood everywhere. And I don't clean it up because it reminds me of who I am." Simon smiled a menacing smile that showed his pointed fangs. "Which reminds me, I haven't fed today," he said in a scarily calm manner.

"I can get some blood for you from the butchers if you want." Clary said, trailing off at the end because she saw her friend walking sinisterly towards her, fangs still out. Was he going to _bite _her?

"No need, I can try to control my hunger. Though, it's always much easier when I'm alone. Don't want to be vampire food now do we?" Simon was right up in Clary's face now, and he kept glancing down at her pale neck during speech. Clary nodded quickly and dashed out of the house. Simon's comment was unexpected. He had threatened her. Something which the real Simon would never do.

And then it hit her.

She had caused this.

It was her wish, it had came true.

And there was only one person who she could get an answer from. Magnus.

**Most people said that I should include Magnus in it which lead me to think of a good plan for where this story is going. You see, in the beginning I just had this random idea but no clue where it was going, but now I have some ideas. You'll have to stay tuned to find out!**

**Review please! You'll get nothing in return but hey, reviewing is cool.**

**Oh and sorry if I offended anyone with the Twilight reference! I just had to put that in there!**


	4. The Drunken Warlock

**Before you read this I just want to say sorry for not updating in ages! You see, my computer has crashed so I can't use it! Luckily, it's the power supply that's the problem and not the hard drive so my files should be intact, I just need a new power thing apparently. My computer still isn't fixed, and it looks like it could be a while before it does so I decided to continue this on my mum's computer. I was planning on postponing it until it gets fixed, as I thought it wouldn't take long, but then decided against it once I found out it could be a while, luckily for you! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Mortal Instruments or any characters but I own this fic :D**

Clary knocked on the blue door of Magnus Bane's apartment, wondering if he'd changed or not. Earlier on that day she figured out that the reason everyone had changed was because she had wished for it to happen. She wasn't sure how it happened or why her wish came true, but it had happened. The conceited, egotistical Jace she once knew had been replaced with a sweet and timid one. There was no longer a fashion-conscious, flirtatious Isabelle, but instead a modest and self conscious Isabelle who was actually a brilliant cook. Practical and slightly depressed Alec was now spontaneous and rebellious. Worst of all, her best friend Simon was no longer protective and caring but spiteful and envious. A part of her felt that she should be happy that her wish came true, but a part of her couldn't help but feel that it was a big mistake.

Clary knocked again; Magnus still hadn't answered the door. She decided to wait another minute for him to answer, and as she waited she began to weigh up the pros and cons of her wish.

There would be no more salmonella from undercooked food, and no big holes being blown out of her purse from all the trips to Taki's because now Isabelle was a fantastic cook. She could go out to clubs with Alec without him complaining all the time. Jace would actually be nice to her, and wouldn't keep putting her or anyone else down. She would actually be able to use bathrooms in the morning as Isabelle or Jace wouldn't be spending hours in their perfecting their hair and makeup, or in Jace's case just checking out his reflection. No more of Jace's ridiculous criticisms in training, but instead constructive ones and praises. Simon wouldn't be advising her on what to do with her life. A very vain advantage would be that she would be seen as the more stylish one out of the group because Isabelle had swapped designer dresses for babyish blouses.

However, Jace would be too soft to kill a demon as he'd probably be too sympathetic and let it live despite the fact they were trying to kill the earth. Isabelle could never give her fashion advice; Clary may not be a clothes goddess but she knew that frilly blouses and tight sweatpants didn't go together. Isabelle or Jace would never want to go to Pandemonium with her, and if Alec went he'd probably go on a wild drinking spree and get wasted. Isabelle would just stay in her room all the time if harmless comments offended her. The Institute would be boring without Jace's witty remarks. Alec would pull more and more pranks and Jace wouldn't have the guts to stop him. She doubted any of them could kill a demon; Jace would be too soft, Isabelle seemed too feeble, Alec would probably be so wasted he wouldn't know what he was doing and Clary herself wouldn't be able to, she was knew to this sort of thing. But the one that upset her the most? She'd lost her best friend.

Magnus _still _hadn't opened the door. Maybe he wasn't in, or he had a client, or maybe he was just sleeping. Clary breathed a sigh of relief, if Magnus wasn't in that meant he was probably out shopping or with a client, so he hadn't changed. However, Clary hadn't wished him to change so this wasn't really a big surprise. Clary sighed, upset that he wasn't in to help her, and walked away. But then, she heard some faint music coming from Magnus' window and ran back. Peering through the window -luckily the glittered rainbow curtains were open- and saw a tall dark haired man sprawled across the floor. Before she could stop herself, she ran to the door and let herself in. _Strange_, she thought, _doesn't he always lock his door? _Clary mentally told herself off for being more worried about the fact that his door was open than the fact that there was an unconscious man lying on the floor.

Bracing herself, Clary looked at the man, not really wanting to look in case he was dead or injured. Luckily, he wasn't but he seemed awfully familiar. He was pale with long black hair that stuck out in all different directions. He was wearing a washed out blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He wasn't wearing any socks but he had a grey watch on his left wrist. She checked his pulse -fortunately he had one- and she couldn't help but wonder who it was. For a split second she thought it might be the High Warlock himself but quickly dismissed it. Magnus would never wear something as plain as blue jeans and he never likes to be anywhere without his rainbow streaked hair or glittered eyeliner.

The man's eyes flickered and Clary could see that he had green eyes, the same shade as Magnus'. Then, his eyes fully opened revealing a pair of bright green eyes with slit pupils, like a cat's. It was Magnus.

"M...Magnus?" Clary stuttered in disbelief.

"Clary?" Magnus moaned like he was pain.

"Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know," Magnus rubbed his eyes, "can you help me up?"

"Sure." Clary said, helping the makeup-free faced warlock up. "Now what happened to you? You were lying on the floor!"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was opening a case of Budweiser and the rest was a blur. I think I drank a bit too much." Magnus admitted quietly, like he was ashamed. For the first time, Clary noticed that the room was littered with empty cans of different brands of beer and bottles of wine.

"Magnus," Clary whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Since when have you been a drinker?" Magnus didn't reply, but pointed to the mantelpiece and buried his head in his non-manicured hands.

Magnus' mantelpiece was brown and had a variety of objects scattered on it. A stone paperweight. A blue fountain pen. An empty bottle labelled 'Norman Percival'. A small piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on, presumably with the blue fountain pen. A green comb. And a photo in a bejewelled frame. Not just any photo, but a photo of him and Alec. Magnus' dark hair was streaked with green and blue strands and underneath his long black trench coat was a green t-shirt with a picture of Alec printed on. Alec was wearing a pale blue t-shirt but with a picture of Magnus on and was smiling, a rare thing for Alec.

"Where was this?" Clary asked, still examining the photograph. Alec said he wasn't dating Magnus and in fact when Clary asked him, he laughed and ridiculed her for saying such a thing.

"Paris. In September." Magnus mumbled with his head still in his hands.

"You look so happy."

"We were."

"What happened? I asked Alec is he was dating you and he just laughed it off."

"We were dating, but then he broke up with me." Magnus looked up at Clary and she could see that tears were forming in his eyes now. Clary was about to ask why, but Magnus carried on talking. "A few months back, I asked him to move in with me. I thought seeing as we'd been dating for half a year he'd want to, but he just freaked out. Then, for the next week he wouldn't take me calls. I just figured he needed space and time to think it over, but then after nine days I got a text from him." Magnus gulped. "And it read, 'Thanks for the good times, but it's not working out. We're over' I didn't understand. Everything was going so perfectly! We were both happy, he was happy! We travelled all over the world together, so how come moving in was such a problem?

"Bullies. That's what. You know how the Clave frowns on homosexuality? Well, seeing as Alec helped save us all from Valentine they let him stay in the Clave, but not everyone was happy about that. He tried to hide it from me, but he was getting hate mail. Every day his inbox was filled with e-mails saying how he was a disgrace to the Nephilim, he'd get texts saying that he wasn't manly enough to be a Shadowhunter, letters saying how the Clave's standards are slipping now he was a member. When I found out, I told him not to care what anyone said because they don't matter; what really matters is that we're together and happy. But eventually it must have gotten too much for him to handle as he broke up with me. I saw him in Pandemonium a few days after, surrounded by women.

"That was what did it for me. I knew Alec wasn't going to come back to me. So, I did what any man would do: drink. That night I downed three bottles of wine. I know it's not good for me but I'm immortal so I know I won't get sick. It felt good, like I was drowning out my sorrows. The thing is, now I'm hooked on the stuff. I need it. I can't go without my daily fix of alcohol. It's the only thing that keeps me going."

Magnus' story broke Clary's heart. But the thing that hurt her the most? She'd caused it. She hadn't meant for it to happen -she didn't even wish for him to change- but it had happened. She wanted Alec to be more daring, but hadn't thought about the consequences. Because Alec had been bullied for his sexuality, he had dumped Magnus and became more daring. And now Magnus was lying across the floor and dependant on drink. What had she done?

"I...I'm so sorry, Magnus." Clary apologized, putting her arm around the depressed warlock to try and cheer him up.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, Clary."

"But it is." Clary gulped.

"What do you mean? You didn't tell Alec to dump me, did you?"

"No, but I made a wish." Clary bit her lip and saw a look of confusion on Magnus' face. "It's a long story but to cut it short I wished that everyone would act differently. And by everyone I mean Jace, Simon, Isabelle and Alec. I wanted Jace to stop being such a jerk, Simon to stop being protective, Isabelle to stop being so perfect and Alec to stop being so boring. Unfortunately I got a timid Jace, spiteful Simon, shy Isabelle and wild Alec and a drunken you. I don't know why it happened but it did! And I don't know if anyone else has changed either."

"I thought you were giving me the short version," Magnus chuckled.

"Magnus! Can't you take me seriously?" Clary snapped.

"Hey, mind the temper! Now, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I thought you could help me. I mean, you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, right?" Clary hoped that her wish hadn't taken Magnus' status away from him.

"Was."

"Was?"

"I was until Alec broke up with me."

"How come?"

"Because, when he broke up with me I turned to drink. And not many people would like an alcoholic using magic on them."

Clary's heart sank; if Magnus couldn't help her. Then who could?

"So I'm guessing you can't help me then." Clary sighed.

"Sorry Fray, not this time. But I do know someone who could."

**I hated writing this chapter. I found it really hard writing about Malec breaking up! They are my favourite couple in the series, well behind Simon and Isabelle. **

**And I PROMISE to update soon, now that I'm off school I should have loads of time to write and update :)**


	5. Family Matters

**Computer still not fixed. I wish the techniciany people would hurry up and fix it!**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting again! Usually I'm a good updater, but with this I'm not being as frequent so I apologise again! Luckily it's not ridiculously long waits like a month between chapters, though.**

**Disclaimer- If I did own Mortal Instruments then Simabelle would be canon and Clary and Jace's page time would be cut down massively and replaced with Simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec.**

Clary sighed of relief. It was as if she was wearing a the tightest belt in the world and it had just been released. There _was _a way to reverse the spell.

Not that she didn't like the nice Jace, but he _just wasn't the Jace she knew. _The didn't like the new Isabelle and found it uncomfortable around Alec. She didn't even want to think about Simon, and seeing the new Magnus broke her heart.

"So, I can reverse the spell?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Yep, but it's not an easy thing to do." Magnus replied, with eyes full of sorrow.

"I don't care," Clary spat, "I just want it reversed as soon as possible."

"Well it's good that you want it done quickly, because at midnight it will become permanent."

"WHAT?" Clary gasped.

"Well, you made a wish didn't you? And wishes always become permanent at midnight the day after you make them. If you don't reverse it by midnight tonight, then everybody will be stuck like this forever."

Clary felt like she had been punched in the stomach, like the worlds tightest belt that had came off before had been put back on and tied even tighter around her stomach. If everyone stayed like this, she wasn't sure how she could cope. She hated seeing Magnus so upset, Simon so angry, Alec so pressurized…

Also, if Magnus had changed even though she hadn't wished him to, then goodness knows what everyone else was like. Would her mother be laid back? Would Luke be cruel natured? Would Maia be girly?

"So tell me, then. How can I reverse the spell?"

"I can't reverse it, I don't have the power." Magnus yawned.

"But you know someone who does, right?"

"Yes. You'd need to see the new High Warlock," Magnus yawned again and his eyelids flickered.

"Who is?"

"Wa.." Magnus' eyes closed and he passed out onto Clary's lap.

Great. Just as Magnus was about to tell her the name of the person she needed to see, he passes out, presumably from the alcohol. Now how was she going to find the new High Warlock?

She figured she could just look through his phone or address book; being the former High Warlock he was bound to know where all the other warlocks in New York where and how to contact them, right?

Clary picked up the green satchel bag placed on top of the glass table and rummaged through the items inside. There was another grey comb -for someone who no longer made much of an effort with appearances sure owned a lot of combs- a blue button, an empty box that once contained a McDonalds Big Mac and a phone. A grey brick-type phone, but a phone nonetheless. A phone that would hopefully contain the number for the high Warlock of Brooklyn.

Scrolling through the contacts, she had no idea what name she was searching for. She highly doubted his name would be written under 'High Warlock'.

Alec's name was first in the contact list. He mustn't have had the heart to delete his number.

She saw a few names she recognized, her own, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, Jocelyn and a lot she didn't. Magnus had 74 contacts on his phone. Seven she knew and 67 she didn't. There wasn't enough time to go through them all. And what would she say? "Hello, this is Clarissa Morgenstern. Yes I know I'm not Magnus but I'm just borrowing his phone. No I'm not a burglar. Yes I do know him. Anyway, I was just wondering if you were the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You see, I made a stupid wish that somehow came true and I need it reversed. No, I didn't go to a genie. Okay, bye."

Somehow she doubted that plan would work. Or if anybody would stay on the line after she said "Morgenstern." Most people knew of her actions in Alicante, but there were still some paranoid people who still fear the name Morgenstern. She couldn't blame them really. She was still a bit scared herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the screen and saw the caller was Luke. She crossed her fingers and hoped he was still the same Luke she knew and loved.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Clary, where on earth are you?" Luke demanded in an angry tone. Things weren't looking good.

"I'm at Magnus' house," Clary replied, biting her lip. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"You bet something is wrong. You never came home last night. Where were you?"

"I was at the Institute…"

"The Institute? Why on earth were you there when you were supposed to be at home? You know very well that you aren't to be staying there past eleven. So explain yourself young lady, why were you there and not at home?"

Clary bit her lip again. So Luke _had _changed after all, but not in a good way. He'd become strict and snappy, nothing like his usual caring self. Luke never shouted; he always remained calm in situations and he was usually never angry enough for him not to be calmed down with an apology. "I had a late night training session," Clary lied. "I rang mom and she said I could stay over."

"But why didn't you come home this morning?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh don't 'I'm sorry' me, I bet you were too busy with that boyfriend of yours to care about what was going on at home."

"What was going on at home?" Clary asked calmly. She knew nothing had happened as the wish only came true at midnight, and by then everybody would have been asleep so nothing extreme would have happened.

"Nothing happened, but something could have happened. What would you have done if your mother or I died? How would you have been able to live with yourself? What if the apartment caught fire? What if one of us had had an accident?" Clary's mouth gaped open. Luke had way overreacted. Her mom had given her permission to stay, and that was a the truth, so why was he being so concerned? "And why are you at that warlock's house when you should be at home? I don't want you hanging around with an alcoholic, Clary. He may start rubbing off on you. It's a good thing you stopped hanging around with that _vampire _or goodness knows what you'd be like." Luke spat the word vampire like it was the worst possible swear word there was.

"That vampire? You're only saying that because you're a werewolf!" Clary yelled, not caring if Magnus woke up or not. She knew that Simon was no longer the sweet boy she once loved- but not the way she loved Jace of course- but she still wouldn't stand for any words said against him. "And for your information, I'm not 'hanging around' with Magnus, I came to him for help…"

"You need help and you go to _Magnus _of all people? The only advice he could give you is which beer gives you the biggest hangover, and he should know he's been in one permanent one for his whole immortal life."

"I came to him for _magic _help. And he hasn't always been a drinker, he just fell into depression when Alec broke up with him." Clary said the words before she could think. What if Clary had been the only one he had told?

But instead of being shocked, Luke just chuckled. "Another reason not to hang around with him. He can't deal with being left alone, he needs someone else to do his work for him, to support him. He couldn't make it on his own," Luke smirked. "And why do you need magical assistance can I ask?" Luke asked in a stern manner.

"Look, I really can't tell you, but basically, I made a stupid wish. It came true. It's a disaster and I needed it reversed. Only, he couldn't tell me because he's not the High Warlock anymore and doesn't have the power. He was about to tell me who the new one is but he passed out."

"No surprise there then." Luke scoffed.

"Luke!" Clary groaned, "can you not take me seriously? This is really important. Do you know who the High Warlock is and where he or she might be? Or does mom know?"

"Sorry, but I don't know, and as if your mom would. She never busies herself with Downworld affairs, and anyway she's not here to tell you anyway, she left this morning."

"Really, where to?"

"I don't know, do you expect me to care? She always just goes AWOL and leaves to go to parties and such." Two things Luke would never have done: use abbreviations like AWOL and not care about Jocelyn. "Now when are you planning on returning home?"

"Soon, I just have to make a few calls."

"Good, and I want you home no later than three, okay?"

"Okay, bye Luke." Clary said, snapping her phone shut. That was no help at all. She wasn't sure who to call next. The old Isabelle would definitely have known, but she was different now so she probably wouldn't, and if even if she did there was no way she'd tell Clary. She didn't think Jace knew either. Alec probably did, but he would probably pretend he didn't to avoid people suspecting him of hanging around with warlocks. Maryse and Robert were still on Alicante business and phones didn't work there, so they were no good either. Maia wouldn't know, and even if she did Clary didn't know her phone number. There was only one other person who may be of use: Simon.

Before she could stop herself, she found her fingers punching Simon's number into her phone. She knew it off by heart. She just hoped he would pick up. And after this morning's dispute, she wasn't so sure he would. He'd threatened to _bite _her for goodness sake!

"What do you want, Fray?" Sulked a familiar voice. Simon's voice. So he _had _decided to pick up after all.

"Simon, look before I say anything, I just want to say that I'm sorry for this morning." Clary apologised, even though she felt like Simon was the one who had done wrong.

"Fine. Now what do you want?" Simon asked aggressively, like he really wanted to be off the phone.

"By any chance do you know who the High Warlock of Brooklyn is?"

"Magnus. Why?"

"No, the new one." Clary said impatiently.

"Oh the new one. Yes, as a matter of fact I do know. I am a Downworlder and us Downworlders know what happens to other Downworlders and other Downworlder affairs." Simon replied, with emphasis whenever he said "Downworlders" like he was trying to make Clary feel guilty about him being a Downworlder.

"You do?" The tightest belt in the world had been released once again. "Well, can you tell me?"

"I could," Simon chuckled, "but I won't."

"Why not?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh come on Simon, all I want to know is who the High Warlock is and where I can find him. It's not like I'm asking you to go to his or her house and do their laundry."

"Still, I want something in return."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to break up with Jace."

**REVIEW! You know you want to ;) **


	6. The Dreaded Deed

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in TWO MONTHS! I truly am. This is the part where I should explain why I haven't updated, but there isn't a reason. I've just been a bit busy with schoolwork and projects outside of school, but that's not an excuse. I've also had a bit of writers block, literally I tried to sit down and write but I wasn't feeling it. Still, that's not a proper excuse.**

**So, to make up for it, I've made this chapter much longer than the previous ones. And I **_**promise **_**to update soon, by next week at the very latest. If I don't then you have permission to eat me.**

The tightest belt in the world was back in place.

"You want me to what?" Clary gasped. She couldn't believe what Simon was asking her to do. Fair enough a favour, but asking her to break up with her boyfriend? The old Simon would never make her do this.

"You heard me. I want you to break up with Jace; otherwise I won't tell you who the High Warlock is." Simon said smugly on the other end of the phone.

"Please Simon; is there not anything else you want?" Clary pleaded.

"Nope. Break up with Jace, or there's no information."

"Simon, you can't be serious. What will you gain from this?" As soon as the words were out of Clary's mouth she figured out the answer.

"You'll be single," Simon said menacingly. Clary could picture him grinning, fangs out, as he said that.

"You want me to date you."

"Exactly. So are you accepting my offer or are you refusing? Because there are not many people you know who know this information you know."

"How do I know you won't just make me break up with Jace and not give me the information?"

"But Clary," Simon said in a patronizing tone, "we're best friends. Shouldn't we trust each other?"

"Best friends wouldn't make them break up with their boyfriends!" Clary protested.

"Fine, if you don't want the information…"

"I do! I do want the information."

"So are you going to break up with him or will you not?"

The tightest belt in the world was now so tight it was pretty much nonexistent.

But then Clary had a brainwave.

How could she not have figured it out earlier?

She was about to set everything back to normal, so technically she wouldn't really be ending her relationship. Once she'd reversed the spell, Jace and Simon would be back to normal and hopefully free of any memories of this conversation.

Now she just had to act convincing.

"Fine," Clary bit her lip, "I'll do it."

"Excellent. Tell him to meet you at Taki's in half an hour and do it then. I'll be watching to make sure you don't 'accidently' forget to do it." Simon said, ending the call.

Clary felt pretty smug about the whole thing. She wouldn't have to break up with Jace at all because everything was about to get better.

Clary went through the contacts on her phone until she eventually got to 'Jace'. The picture ID for Jace was this one she took of him first thing in the morning last month. His golden hair was all over the place and drool was coming out of his mouth. Even better, somebody –presumably Isabelle- had drawn a moustache over his face. She had much better photos of Jace on her phone, like the one of him actually smiling that she took when they were at the park, but this one made her laugh every time she saw it and she couldn't _not _have it as his caller ID.

Just pressing 'call' on her phone made her stomach twist. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, even if she was about to make it better. Hopefully he wouldn't pick up so she wouldn't have to hear his voice, and she could send a text instead. She checked her watch; it was almost one. She had just over two hours before Luke expected her home, and just over eleven hours to break the spell.

There was no answer from Jace. The butterflies in her stomach flew away to somewhere else. She sent a text instead. It read 'Meet me at Taki's in half an hour, it's on me xx' Clary was never a one for text language, and she doubted this new Jace would be either.

Clary sighed and made her way to Taki's, dreading what she was going to have to do.

.

Simon was already there when Clary arrived. She saw him hunched over in the corner, reading a menu. She wasn't sure if he had seen her yet. She walked to the table where he was sitting, as she wanted to talk to him before Jace made his appearance.

She pulled out the wooden chair from the table and sat down, with Simon still not looking up from the menu. _The old Simon would have looked up without a moment's hesitation_, she couldn't help but feel.

"Simon," she said, trying to get him to pay attention to her. He looked at the menu, uninterested by her. She tried again, but with a harsher tone,

"Simon," but he still didn't talk. She grabbed the menu from his hands and said his name again, a little more forcefully. His reaction was just as she had expected: angry.

"What's your problem?" Snapped the vampire, still not looking at her. "Oh, Fray, it's you," he said, finally looking her in the eye.

"Yes, it is me. Who else would it be?" Clary replied, her heart not really into it.

"What do you want?" Simon grunted, like he didn't want her there at all.

"Hello? You're the one who told me to come here."

"Oh yes," he said, finally remembering. "You're going to break up with Jace aren't you?" The corner of his mouth curved into a smile; a cruel smile, one that perhaps Sebastian or Valentine would have made, not the generous, kind-hearted smile that he used to give.

Clary nodded, not wanting to admit it out loud.

"Excellent. Now I want you to tell him these exact words; you need to break up, you're not a good match, you're not in love with him anymore, he's not the same man you once knew," the irony of those words made Clary wince, "and that you're in love with another. Okay, maybe not those exact words but the message has to be the same. Any questions?"

There were a million questions she wanted to ask him. Why was he making her do this? Why couldn't he just tell her the name of the warlock instead of blackmailing? Why couldn't he accept that she didn't love him the way she loved Jace? Wouldn't he rather date her knowing that she chose to, rather than out of force? Wasn't there anything else she could do? Why did he hate Jace so much? Did he like seeing hearts break?

But of course, she knew the answer to those questions; it was because she made a stupid wish that somehow came true.

Someone somewhere was trying to teach her a lesson. And they were doing a damn good job of it too.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then she saw a small blonde figure push open the doors of the restaurant. For the first time she noticed how Jace no longer walked tall like he owned the place, but hunched over like he didn't want anyone to see him. He stepped carefully and only a few times did his eyes leave the floor. Just seeing Jace like this made Clary want to call off the whole thing. She could learn to adjust to this new life. At least her boyfriend would be sympathetic to her situations more often, right?

_Wrong, _she thought to herself. She was right; she couldn't stay here. Her best friend was a scheming scroat. Her stepfather neither cared for her nor her mother. Her best girl friend hated her. Her mother found partying more important than her daughter. Her boyfriend's brother found pleasure in scaring others. Her warlock friend was drinking himself to death. And her boyfriend…her boyfriend _just wasn't the one she'd fallen in love with._

Without saying a word to Simon, Clary quickly jumped up from her chair, hoping that she hadn't been seen. She sat down at a table that was four tables away from Simon, far enough so Jace wouldn't notice him but close enough that Simon would notice them.

Jace looked around, presumably for her, and she waved her hand in the air to catch his eye. He smiled when he saw her. A sad smile. His smile seemed friendly, but his golden eyes were full of sadness. Like he knew what was coming.

She felt her stomach tie into a great big knot. She knew that Jace wouldn't remember any of this when she reversed the spell, but it didn't make it any less painful for her.

"Hi," Jace said meekly, sitting down next to her.

"Hi," Clary replied, trying to hide any feelings of dread or fear.

Clary brushed a lock of red hair away from her face and gestured to the menu. Jace picked it up and read it. Good. Now she didn't have to look at him.

While Jace flicked through the menu, she carefully planned her words. She decided that it would be best to get it over and done with; she didn't trust herself to wait until the end.

"Welcome to Taki's, may I take your order?" Asked a dull and uninterested voice. Clary looked up and saw a tall girl with blue wings. She had cropped black hair with blue streaks with a skull and crossbones hairclip. She was wearing the Taki's uniform, but she'd ripped bits of it up and dyed the top dark purple. On her feet were heavy black boots and over the knee socks striped with purple and black. Blue lipstick and a boatload of eyeliner completed the gothic look. She opened her eyes wide revealing a pair of blue eyes, literally. They were completely blue, even the pupils and white.

"Kaelie?" Clary exclaimed, partly shocked, partly terrified and partly wanting to laugh.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said dryly. "I'm not hired to chat; I'm hired to take orders. So what's your order?" Her patience was clearly running thin.

"I'll have the spaghetti Bolognese please," Clary replied.

"And you, pretty boy?" Kaelie spat.

"Um," Jace started.

"Sorry, but we don't have any 'um' on the menu." Clary noticed how Keelie seemed particularly spiteful towards Jace, like she loathed him more than a popular kid loathed a nerd.

Jace, however, made every effort to be nice to Keelie. "Haha, no really I'll have the same as Clary." Jace said with a smile directed at Clary.

"Anything else?"

"Could I have a strawberry milkshake please, Clary?"

"Um, I'll have a banana milkshake." Clary replied.

"Okay, your order should be ready soon." Keelie said. As she walked away she groaned "Ugh, I hate this job."

Clary looked over to where her best friend was sitting. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to her and was more interested in his phone. Just then, Clary's right pocket vibrated.

She took her phone out of pocket. There was a text from Simon; it read '_Don't forget to do it.'_

For the next few minutes, Clary tried to avoid as much idle conversation as possible. Jace would ask her questions such as how she was, how Simon was, how Luke was, how Jocelyn was, how her house was. She stopped answering after he got to Luke; he seemed to get the message.

After another minute of awkward silence, Jace broke the ice. "Clary, is something bothering you?" Jace said softly, holding out his hand to her. His golden eyes were full of sorrow, as of her emotions were linked with his. The corner of his lips formed a comforting smile. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Clary shook her head and buried her head in her hands; she couldn't face looking at him, not without bursting into tears.

"What's wrong, Clary? Is it something Simon said to you? Did he hurt you whilst you were over there?"

_You don't know the half of it, _Clary thought to herself.

"Clary," Jace's voice was a little bit more assertive, but still the gentle and unconfident voice that reminded her that this was not the Jace she knew, the Jace she fell in love with.

"Jace," Clary began, "there's no easy way to say this…" Clary took a deep breath and looked Jace in the eyes, and then wished she hadn't. Now his eyes were filled with dread, like he knew what was coming. Instead of interrupting, he nodded and let her continue. Clary took another breath. "Jace, I think we need to break up."

To say that Jace was crestfallen was an understatement. Imagine that your house and all of your possessions had burnt down in a house fire, and all your loved ones inside the house were killed by the flames. Not only that but you had just had an argument with them and had stormed out without telling them that you loved them. Well Jace looked as if that had happened to him seven times over. And slapped in the face four times.

For a moment neither of them spoke, neither wanting to be the first to break the silence. Clary fiddled with a lock of her carrot coloured hair, anything to avoid looking at the heartbroken boy sitting opposite her.

A tear streamed down Jace's cheek. If this had been yesterday then Clary would have thought his behaviour would be odd and unexpected, but this wasn't the Jace she knew. _Why is that so hard for me to think? _Clary thought to herself. _It's what you wanted, isn't it?_

"Clary," Jace whispered.

"Yes?" Clary gulped.

"This isn't just some sick joke is it? You really are serious?"

"I'm serious."

"But why?" Jace asked, the pleading in his voice unmissable.

"Because," Clary said, "we're just too different. I feel like we're growing apart, like I don't even _know _you anymore."

"I'm Jace." Jace smiled.

"I know you're Jace, but you're not the Jace I fell in love with." None of Clary's words were strictly lies however.

"So this is my fault?" Jace said, but without malice but instead with grief.

"No, no, no!" Clary replied, not wanting to hurt him any further. "It's me, I just feel like I need some space. I just need time to be on my own, and you seem like you need some time on your own. It's just a break." Clary explained, taking Jace's hand and squeezing it. His hands were warm.

Before Jace could reply, Kaelie interrupted their conversation by bringing them news of their order. "Hey we're all out of spag bol, so you're gonna need to order something else." Kaelie informed whilst picking at her painted-black nails.

"That's fine, I was just leaving anyway." Jace said quietly, getting up from the table, much to Clary's shock. Clary opened her mouth to protest but Jace silenced her.

"I'll call you later." Jace said before rushing out of the diner without even saying goodbye. Kaelie smirked.

"What a loser. Not surprised you broke up with him." Kaelie scoffed.

"He isn't a loser," Clary replied softly.

"Whatever. Anyway, still want that smoothie?"

"No thanks, I should leave as well."

Shrugging, Kaelie turned away from the redhead and began to get back to work. Although Clary suspected that she wasn't planning on doing any actual work, more like insulting the customers and filing her nails.

Clary glanced over towards Simon who was nodding his pale head in approval. He beckoned for her to come over, which Clary obeyed. She took comfort in the fact that she would now be able to find the warlock who could reverse the spell. Soon everything would be back to normal, hopefully. The mere thought of returning to the reality that she knew brought a smile to her face. The first time she'd smiled today actually.

"Well, well, well," Simon said slowly, "if it isn't the little heartbreaker. I'll tell you what though; I didn't think you'd have it in you. I just presumed you'd chicken out and not actually do the dreaded deed, but you proved me wrong. Nicer thought you could be so evil, Fray." Simon smiled.

"Look, Simon, I'm not really in the mood. Just tell me who the warlock is so I can get going." Clary sighed.

"Fair enough," Simon shrugged. "His name is Caelan Solstice, he actually lives beside Pandemonium. Literally, three doors down. It's the house with the purple door with blackout curtains, can't miss it."

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means." Clary started, but then caught herself. "I just wish you could have just told me in the first place." She added.

Simon ignored the last part. "You're welcome. How about a kiss to say thank you?"

Clary had completely forgotten that Simon said that he wanted to date her when they broke up.

"Um no, I have to be off." Clary said quickly.

"Fair enough, go and find your warlock then." Simon teased.

Clary stormed out of the diner without even saying goodbye. There wasn't anything stopping her from finding that warlock and demanding an explanation as to why he cast that spell on her and how he could reverse it. And this time, there was no playing nice.

"_Hey," Simon said to Jace, who was slumped down on a bench in the park next to the entrance of the See lie Court. His golden eyes were rimmed with red as if someone had drawn around them with red eyeliner and his cheeks were stained with dried tears. He'd been crying, Simon guessed, but had since stopped. Probably when he saw Simon approach. After all, no man wanted to be caught crying in front of another, especially not the ex of your girlfriend. Well, technically the ex of his ex seeing as they had just broken up. He couldn't help but smile when he thought that. True, they had only broken up because he blackmailed her into it but in the end, it doesn't really matter how they break up, it's the fact that she did. Simon believed that Clary must have truly loved him; why else would she break up with her boyfriend just for a piece of information? It was himself who held the redhead's heart, not Jace._

"_What do you want, Simon?" Jace sniffed. He was perhaps the only Shadowhunter, besides Clary, who referred to him by his name rather than 'vampire' or 'Downworlder' or sometimes 'bloodsucker.'_

"_I heard you and Clary broke up." Simon replied, trying as best as he could to sound comforting._

"_You heard? How?" _

"_I hear things." Simon said. "But do you know why she broke up with you?"_

"_She said something about needing space, and that we've grown apart, and that we've changed too much. But I don't understand! I haven't changed at all! And all that about us growing apart is rubbish; we're closer than ever!" Jace almost wept, his voice creeping higher the more he spoke._

_Simon shook his head. "No, that's not why you broke up."_

"_Well those are the reasons that Clary gave."_

"_Ah, but she was lying to you."_

"_What do you mean?" Jace cocked his head._

"_The real reason she broke up with you is because someone told her to. Someone offered her a valuable piece of information in exchange for her love, and I'm sad to say, she accepted. She broke up with you in return for a piece of gossip." Simon said without emotion. Although his words were true, he didn't want to make it sound too exaggerated otherwise Jace wouldn't believe him and then he'd never go through with his plan._

"_So what you're saying is, she sold me out? No, I think you must be mistaken; Clary would never do that to me."_

"_But you're wrong. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her talking to a Downworlder this morning. She needed to know who the new High Warlock is and where to find him, but he would only tell her if she agreed to break up with you." Simon explained. He saw the heartbroken look on Jace's face and added "if it's any consolation at all, I know where the High Warlock is. I can tell you where to find him so you can find Clary and confront her."_

"_You know where he is?" Simon nodded. "Wait, if Clary needed to know where he was, why didn't you just tell her?"_

"_I tried to tell her, but she said that she didn't trust me. Now, do you want the information or not?"_

"_I do," Jace confirmed. "I'm going to find Clary and give her a piece of my mind. I can't believe she would do that, it's just-"_

"_Save it for when you meet her." Simon interrupted._

"_Okay, tell me where he is."_

"_Excellent." _

**Was it worth the wait? I doubt it, but it was the best I could do.**

**On a bright note, who's excited for City of Fallen Angels? I know I am! Only 20 more days to go :D**


	7. The Truth is Revealed

**So sorry! I promised updates within a week but instead it was a month. So shoot me. BUT I HAVE EXCUSES! VALID ONES! My computer fully on broke, and had to get sent away to get fixed. The problem was, it worked every time at the guy's house but when we took it home it bluescreened and kept coming up with this 'reboot' message, so we were confused. Eventually, we, well he, came to the conclusion that it wasn't the actual computer but the power supply so he got a new power lead and hey presto! It works! **

**Now, for all you whingey lot in the corner saying "But couldn't you have used your mother's computer?" the answer is no I couldn't have, because I couldn't get on it a lot because of her work, she's starting a whole course in proofreading, so I didn't have time to sit down and write. The chapter I'd posted of my crossover had been written ages ago, I'd just never had the chance to upload it. Also, I'd already written most of this chapter before my computer broke and I couldn't replicate it.**

**So there is my excuse. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own the Mortal Instruments! That is, I own a **_**copy**_** of the Mortal Instruments (including the AMAZING City of Fallen Angels!) but not the books themselves.**

The High Warlock's house was exactly where Simon said it would be, not that Clary had doubted him (though she was a little bit paranoid that he wasn't telling the whole truth). Unlike Magnus, this warlock lived in a house rather than an apartment, and the only thing that made it stand out from the other house on that street was that the door was a dark but vivid purple with an obsidian-black knocker, contrasting with the whites and browns of the houses next to it. Apart from that, nothing else seemed peculiar. The lilac curtains dotted with black concealed the room behind, so Clary couldn't look in the window. Next to the door was a potted plant, a single daffodil, the yellow of the petals complemented by the purple of the door.

Hesitating before knocking on the door, anger bubbled inside Clary's heart. She was unsure why someone would do this to her, but whoever did it, she wasn't going to let them off easily. Of course, she didn't know for sure whether this Caelan person was the being who cast the spell, but he could reverse it, unless there was some rule about how it could only be removed by the original caster, like how Magnus was the only one who could remove the block on her mind, even though he refused with the excuse that it would be too dangerous seeing as she was already beginning to reclaim her memories back. For the sake of time, she hoped that was not the case.

The door creaked open slightly, and a young boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen appeared behind it, though Clary knew that warlocks, like vampires and faeries, were immortal and were often hundreds of years older than they looked. Most of his face was hidden by the door, but from what she could see he was pale with long dark hair streaked with purple.

"Hello?" The boy asked sullenly. He sounded grumpy, as if she had interrupted something important.

"Caelan Solstice?" Clary asked nervously, not sure what to expect for a response, to be sent away, to be allowed in, to be assumed crazy and sent to a mental hospital? Okay, the last one seemed a bit extreme, but everything in her life seemed a bit extreme.

"Yes?" Caelan snorted. "What do you want?" Clary had a feeling that he wasn't the kind for hospitality, more hostility.

"I'm Clary Fray, one of the Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Caelan sneered. "I don't like associating with _your_ kind."

"Sorry, I'm Clarissa _Morgenstern_, the girl who stopped Valentine and created the Alliance rune that prevented the loss of lives in the Battle of Brocelind Plain." Clary corrected smugly, and saw that Caelan And because you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I'd assume that you were willing to associate with Shadowhunters seeing as they pay you."

Caelan sniffed. "Clarissa Morgenstern, huh? Guess I'd better let you in then." Reluctantly, he opened the door and Clary could see him clearly for the first time. He was short, but not as short as her, about 5"6 in height and slender like Magnus. Hair the colour of charcoal hung over his hazel eyes that were specked with dots of black. Unlike his predecessor, he was free of glitter, or any make-up for that matter, but his dark hair was streaked with different shades of purple, from violet to lilac to orchid. He was wearing a plain black shirt and dark jeans that seemed to be too big for him as he kept readjusting the chunky brown belt looped around his hips. He was wearing black chunky boots on his feet, though like his trousers they seemed too big for him as he walked awkwardly in them.

Clary gingerly stepped into the house and the first thing she noticed was that everything was either purple or black, they must be his favourite colours. It gave the house a dark, eerie atmosphere.

"Put your coat up there," Caelan said, gesturing to the coat hanger next to her head, "then we can get down to business."

Clary hung up her velvet green coat that Luke had bought her then followed him into his living room. She sat down on the mauve sofa littered with black satin cushions and prepared to talk.

"So," Caelan said, "what brings you here?"

Clary told him her story about how she wished that people would act differently, then it came true and found that everybody had changed, but with consequences and how they didn't act how she wanted them to, and that she needed his help to reverse it. Throughout her story, the warlock continued to nod thoughtfully like he understood, which was good because she needed him to understand.

"My, my! That was a silly thing do to, wasn't it?" Caelan chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"You can say that again," Clary grumbled.

"And what you're saying is, you want me to reverse this spell?" Caelan enquired. Clary nodded. "You do realise that only the caster can reverse a spell? Otherwise spells could be broken very easily, and there wouldn't be much point to them."

"Was it not you who cast it?" Clary's voice trembled. The last thing she needed was another warlock-hunt.

"What makes you say that? Why would I cast a spell on you?" Caelan raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, why would you?"

"So you do think I did it?"

"Yes!" Clary snapped, "And look, I don't have all day, so if you can't tell me I'd prefer it if you just told me straight so I can find him or her and get this sorted out." Clary looked at him, and saw that he looked taken aback. She realised how rude she must have sounded to him. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping, it's just that I've had a really stressful day and nothing's gone right and…" Clary stopped, realising how pathetic she sounded.

"Now, now, it's alright. I suppose I'd better tell you the truth." Caelan sighed. For a second he seemed almost sympathetic, but then he quickly reverted to his hostile tone. "But try not to interrupt, or my patience will run out and then you'll find out nothing." Clary nodded in confirmation that she understood.

"The truth is, I did cast the spell, but for good reason. You asked why I work for Shadowhunters when I clearly dislike them, but the truth is I don't dislike _Shadowhunters_, it's just mortals in general, with the possible exception of werewolves. You love such short lives compared to my kind, which makes it easier for you to take everything for granted. When you've lived as long as I have -_not _that I am old- you'll learn that you have to appreciate what you've got, because it can be taken away from you as easily as it was given. You complain about how your friends, your family, your boyfriend don't act as you wish them to, but did you ever think of how lucky you are to have them? To not have to worry about them being taken away from you?

"Some people aren't quite so lucky. At least your friends accepted you the way you are, unlike some. Take me, for example. You think my mother took it well when she saw that her child was born like _this?_" Caelan rolled up his trouser leg and removed his shoes to reveal a pair of goat hooves. All warlocks had some sort of mark to reveal them as being part Demon, so Clary wasn't completely surprised. Magnus had the eyes of a cat, Caterina Loss was completely blue, and she had seen many warlocks in Idris with all sorts of features, ranging from bat wings to curved talons to tails. "Yeah, she didn't like it. Cast me out onto the streets. I grew up learning to fend for myself, until some other warlock found me, helped me understand what I was, what I could do. You could say I resented my family, and yeah, I kind of still do. But in a way, I'm thankful, made me more grateful for what I have.

"So when I see people like you, throwing things away, complaining about the weather, being spiteful to people, it makes me sick. You don't know how lucky you are. You have some great friends, Fray. Take the vampire, for example, he's utterly loyal to you despite the crap you give him in return. Think about it, he's given so much up for you: his humanity, his religion, his normality, mortality. The only reason he ever allowed himself to get so caught up in the Shadow World was so he could be near _you_. He does so much for you, he defends you, he fought in that battle, and he's gone through much more than you in the same amount of time, but unlike you he isn't always whining." It was hard to hear, but Clary knew it was the truth.

"In the context of why I cast the spell, it was to teach you a lesson. You love your friends, but how would you feel if they were gone? If they didn't love you anymore? Granted, that Jace guy still loves you, but you don't love him back. I heard you even broke up with him." Clary resisted the urge to protest saying that it was all Simon's fault, but she didn't. "So tell me Clary, have you learnt your lesson? Because I can't reverse it if you haven't learnt anything as the spell would be rendered pointless, and I'd have wasted my time and energy for nothing."

"I have," Clary said softly.

"I'm not sure I believe you," Caelan said.

"_You don't believe me?"_ Clary yelled. "I broke up with Jace only so I could make you reverse the spell!"

"But Clary, it seems to me that you only want him back so you can get back to how things were, not because you're grateful."

"But I am grateful!"

"Really?"

But Clary never had a chance to respond, because at that moment the door burst open and in jumped a figure whose immediate reaction was to leap over to her, thrusting the glimmering blade to her throat.

Jace.

**Yeah it was short, ****but I wanted to keep it short so I could end on a cliffie :3**

**Review! If you review I will update faster…though I can't really update much slower can I?**


	8. Fisticuffs

**Disclaimer- Just looked in the mirror, and I'm not Cassandra Clare, which means I **_**don't **_**own Mortal Instruments!**

Clary's head was spinning. It had all happened too fast. One minute she was sitting talking to the High Warlock Caelan Solstice, though it had involved more yelling than talking, and the next her boyfriend, or should that be ex-boyfriend, was holding her at knife point. Too stunned to speak, Clary could only gasp. Too many thoughts were whizzing through her mind, too quickly for her to process or make sense of them all: why was Jace here? Why did he have a Seraph blade? How did he know where she was? Did he find out what had happened with Simon?

"J…" Clary stuttered, still unable to speak, her eyes frozen in fear of the almost unrecognizable blonde standing before her. The golden eyes that all day shone with kindness now flickered with flames of anger. The hatred in his eyes, it almost reminded her of the old Jace, though that look she had only seen in his eyes when…In fact, she had never seen him like that, not even when he was face to face with Valentine. If he had ever looked that angry, she hadn't been there to witness it.

"Don't speak, Fray," Jace spat, making to effort to hide the malice in his voice. The shining blade was so up in her face it was nearly blinding her so she looked away, but that put her at more risk of an injury so she had no choice but to look at her attacker or the weapon of choice. "I know what you did."

"What?" Clary uttered, for she had nothing else to say. There was nothing she _could _say, as she was worried that one false move and Jace would kill her. Or maybe that was a bit too extreme; he wouldn't go so far as to kill her, would he? Jace wouldn't even kill Valentine. Then again, that was the old Jace, and this Jace she hardly knew at all.

"I know exactly what you did. The _real _reason why you broke up with me."

"What? What reason?" Clary tried to play dumb in hope that he'd believe that there was no other motive than the ones she gave him.

"_Simon_ told me everything," Jace sneered. Simon? That explained a lot. But why? Why would Simon tell Jace the truth? Jace must have noticed the horrified look on her face when he added "oh yes, bet you didn't think I'd find out?"

Clary gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Fray. I know why you did it."

"Why then? If you're so all-knowing."

"You sold me out for a piece of gossip," Jace spat. "Someone offered you information in exchange for a date with you. And you, being you, accepted, you broke up with me for a piece of gossip, like some bit of info was more important than your boyfriend. The man who loves you more than _anything else in the world._" The way he said it, Clary couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Please," Clary panted, "I can explain."

"Go ahead," Jace scoffed, but he released the sword from her throat so she could breathe. She pressed her finger against the spot where the point of the blade was, luckily there was no damage done.

Clary tried to explain how Simon had made her break up with Jace in exchange for the high warlock's address, but she left out the story of why she needed it. Unfortunately, Jace didn't believe her.

"Why did you need his address? Why was he more important than I?" Jace snapped, giving Caelan a look of disgust. Clary had forgotten he was there, he had been that quiet. The dark-eyed warlock sat on the purple bean bag on the other side of the room, he'd moved to shut the door after Jace, and was watching her intensely with extreme curiosity, not with fear or concern, which showed how much he cared. He looked at her like he was anticipating her next move, whether she would retort, tell the truth or escape. It was almost like he was testing her, to see whether she truly was 'grateful'. Though she wasn't sure how nearly getting killed helped anything.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Clary admitted sadly, but it was true.

"Maybe I would," Clary could have sworn his tone was softer then.

Clary took a deep breath in, closed then reopened her eyes and then she—

Screamed.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Simon Lewis.

"Simon?" Clary exclaimed, half-surprised, half afraid. He was grinning a shark-like grin that made his fangs seem more prominent and visible, more menacing. His alabaster skin stood out against the dark walls, his eyes as black as night. The only thing ruining the image the complete vampire image was the leather jacket and baggy jeans he was wearing. Underneath his jacket was not a t-shirt with a witty slogan, but a sports-brand t-shirt. Simon had hated sports, obviously he didn't now.

"Clary," Simon said firmly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Shouldn't that be what I should be saying to you? Seeing as you weren't supposed to be here." Clary snapped, trying to hide her anger, but to no avail.

"Oh that's right," Simon mused, "you're here to see the High Warlock aren't you?"

"Yes, the one _you _gave me the address for."

"Wait, _you _gave her the address?" Jace spoke up, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I thought you said it was a Downworlder?"

"And what are vampires?" Simon smirked. "Yes, it was me. I set Clary up, made her break up with you in order for a meagre piece of information she could've gotten from anybody."

"Clary," Jace breathed, looking towards the redhead. "Tell me he's lying."

Clary hesitated, but then decided that it was better to hurt Jace with a truth than to protect him with a lie. She owed him an explanation.

"No, Jace, he's not. He's telling the truth," Clary whispered softly, as if she were breaking the news of a death to someone. Though to her, telling him this was like that.

"What?" Jace blurted. "How could you do that? I don't believe you!"

"You had no trouble believing me before," Clary pointed out, though she didn't think it would help the situation.

"That's because Simon told me, and not you. I knew Simon was capable of deceit, but not you. When Simon told me, I knew there was a chance he could be wrong, so I came here just to check. But now coming here and finding you in the company of this, _Downworlder_," Jace gestured to Caelan, who was leaning back in his beanbag, amused at the argument, like he'd planned it himself, and he probably had, "I knew he was telling the truth, however ironic it is!"

Simon nodded smugly. "It's awful, isn't it, Jace?"

"Don't try to be sympathetic, _vampire_," Jace spat 'vampire' as if it were the filthiest word he knew. "If it wasn't for you then none of this would have happened."

"If it wasn't for _me_?" Simon repeated furiously. "If it wasn't for _you_ being such a pathetic, spineless little prissy then maybe Clary would have liked you more and would have stuck with you!"

The expression on Jace's face morphed from disgust to extreme rage. Clary found it hard to believe how quickly his mood had changed. He'd entered the room angered, then to disbelieving, to disheartened, to annoyed then to fury.

"At least I'm not a filthy freak of nature," Jace retorted. Clary didn't want to know where this argument, though it seemed to be dwindling into an insulting match, would end. A fist fight? If Simon were an ordinary vampire, it would have been a tough call to decide the winner. But Simon was not an ordinary vampire; the Mark of Cain lay upon his white forehead, cleverly concealed by a sweeping fringe of dark brown locks of hair. Jace wouldn't be able to lay a finger on him without exploding into dust, for whoever tried to slay Cain would have vengeance taken upon them sevenfold.

"I'm the freak of nature? Then what are you? At least I embrace my nature, unlike you, who cowers at even the _mention_ of a demon."

"Not true!" Jace shouted immaturely, and then caught himself. "But unlike you, my nature doesn't include sucking the blood from innocent flesh."

"How is that any better than you? You kill demons. In fact, how is that any better than mundanes who feast on the flesh of murdered animals? Before I was a vampire I was a vegetarian you know, but now I have no choice but to feed on blood. And, I didn't have a choice in it, it was _you lot_ who got me Turned, remember?"

A pang of guilt struck Clary like a bullet. She remembered Simon being adamant about becoming a vegetarian when he was ten, despite his mum's warnings about protein deficiency and other problems. Ever the stubborn one, Simon protested that vegetarian diets, if eaten well, were in fact healthier than meat diets, and he could eat vegetarian diets. His mother gave in, and he was so happy afterwards. Now he wasn't technically eating meat, but still, feeding on their blood counted. Simon must have had daily battles with his conscience for ages afterwards. Clary hadn't even considered that. Still, it was better than the alternative, which was starving. And having him Turned was a much better alternative to dying, which would have happened if she allowed it, which she would never have done. She even put the Mark on his head to prevent him from dying.

"It saved your life!" Jace protested, as if he could read her mind. "If you didn't, you'd be dead."

"In case you haven't noticed," Simon chuckled, "I am dead. So bang goes _your _logic, angel boy."

"Angel boy, ooh, I'm so scared!" Jace sneered.

"You should be," Simon hissed, baring his fangs and twisting his face into a growl. He wasn't going to bite him was he?

"Bring it on, rat boy!" Jace countered, holding out his gleaming Seraph blade, the shining almost blinding Clary.

"Both of you, STOP!" Clary yelled, jumping in between them with both of her hands up, hoping they'd stop and listen and not go in the for the kill while she was between them. "Listen to yourselves! You're fighting each other for nothing. It's _me _who's in the wrong, not you two. It's me who you should be arguing and fighting with. Besides, Jace, there's no way you could beat Simon."

Simon smiled, "No offence, but Jace couldn't beat anyone."

"I mean, because you've got the Mark," Clary said impatiently, no longer caring that the dark-haired warlock was observing them. "Nothing to do with Jace's physical strength, which would be far greater than yours if you weren't a vampire."

Simon rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Look, Jace, I'm sorry, but I had to do this, and I wish I could tell you why, but I can't. Simon, I'm sorry for leading you on, I only agreed to date you because I thought if I got to the warlock everything would be set back to normal, and that meant not dating you," Clary winced.

"What do you mean, back to normal?" Jace questioned.

"Is it okay if I tell them?" Clary asked the warlock, who was fiddling with a strand of charcoal hair. He looked up at her with wide eyes and said "hmm?"

"Can I tell them the truth?"

"Clary, you aren't seeing this guy are you?" Jace demanded.

"No," Clary shook her head, then turned back to face Caelan. "Can I?"

Caelan sighed. "That's up to you; I can't make all of your decisions for you. It won't alter the spell in any way, shape or form, but it would make a difference in me judging your character."

"What do you mean?"

"Again, I can't tell you everything that would make it harder for you to make your own decisions and then you wouldn't be acting like your true self, and then the spell would never be reversed."

"What spell?" Jace and Simon asked.

Clary looked at them, then back at the warlock and knew exactly what to do.

**Woohoo! I updated within a week! Unfortunately I won't be able to update until at least Monday ****because I'm very busy this weekend. One of my plans is my best friend's (she's called StrifeMe on here, check her out!) birthday party, which is cosplay themed and I'm going as Isabelle!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW AND UPDATES COME FASTER!**

**Also, after this there will probably one more chapter and an epilogue. I hate seeing stories come to an end :'(**


	9. An Epiphany

**Really short chapter here, but I feel that this is the right length. Hope it doesn't spoil your enjoyment!**

**Disclaimer- lolz I ttly own mrtl instrumnts!111!**

Her final test. Her last ordeal. Her ultimate tribulation.

In the midst of that moment, she should have been planning her act that would end it all. But what she was thinking instead was something completely different.

Her epiphany.

Everything that had happened today was about to end, but it hadn't happened for no reason. At first she had resented the warlock, hated him for what he had done. He'd taken the ones she cared about the most and replaced them with beings with their faces that weren't the people she knew. They had all the qualities that she had originally wanted, with none of the good that she'd come to appreciate. She'd taken them for granted, never once thinking about how easily they could be taken from her.

Friends had to be earned. You couldn't just treat your friends like dirt and expect them to be there for you; you had to treat them the way you'd like to be treated yourself. You couldn't gain somebody's love by simply being there for them, or being nice to them or even bringing them back from the dead; you had to love them for who they were, ignoring all of the flaws and seeing who they really are. You had to push aside all the negative things, all the imperfections, the faults, and instead put together an image of all the good things about them, what makes them unique, what sets them aside from everyone else. Love is unconditional. She shouldn't have wished them away so easily simply because they weren't treating her right, because in reality she was in the wrong.

The warlock had told her that the reason he had cast this spell was to teach her a lesson, to make her appreciate the things she had because not everybody was lucky enough to have them. It was true; friends like Simon were extremely hard to come by. How many friends would stick by you after you almost, and occasionally did, get them killed a few times? And Jace, not as many boyfriends would be as devoted, as committed as he. Not to mention Luke, whose paternal instincts were so real that nobody could believe he wasn't her biological father. She'd been raised by her mother alone, without her father, but Luke acted like her uncle, the man in her life. Now he and her mother were marrying, and she couldn't wait. They deserved each other, they were a perfect match.

Never again would she take anyone, or anything, for granted. Every day she would tell them that she loved them, never leave without saying goodbye. It may sound cheesy, but you never know when somebody is going to leave you. Shadowhunters grew up expecting death, but Clary was talking about a different type of loss, not due to death, but due to growing apart, to drift away. Now, at least if someone was taken away from her, at least they would leave knowing she cared.

She thought about all the things she loved about the people she loved: Luke, how he cared about her as if she were his own biological child; her mother, Jocelyn, how she valued her daughter's safety before her own; Magnus, how he put his loved ones before his vain needs; Isabelle, how she brightened every dull situation; Alec, how he would protect his family to the death; Simon, how he was truly a loyal friend who would stick with her no matter what; and Jace, everything about Jace. The look in his eyes that showed that he never wanted to lose her, how he would always fight for her, how he would push her to be the best she could be, how he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

She looked at Jace, and fully looked at him with her artist's eyes. She noticed every angle; every shade of blonde in his tousled hair that had grown so long it was falling into his eyes, his long, but not overly long, eyelashes, the sharpness of his collar bone. She remembered how she used to lose herself in his golden eyes, how they told a sadder story than what was perceived on the outside. She remembered everything the pair had conquered: darker times like when they stormed the Hotel Dumont to find Simon, when the Seelie queen had forced them to kiss in front of the court when they were believed to be siblings, when he had been killed by his father. But then there were happier times: their first kiss in Hodge's greenhouse, watching the fireworks after Brocelind Plain, when the Angel had revived him. She remembered watching his chest begin to rise and fall, his eyelids flickering open to reveal a pair of striking eyes the colour of gold, how her heart had skipped a thousand beats. The ecstatic feeling that nothing else could beat; her love had came back to her.

Then, she turned to Simon, who stood as livid as a vengeful warrior, and reminisced about the memories which they shared. There were lots: they had known each other for ten years after all. She thought about the day where they first met, they were both starting school for the first time. She didn't know anybody, her mother never really took her out anywhere, and neither did Simon. He was sitting at the corner of the classroom on his own, drawing a picture. It wasn't very artistic, merely the typical childhood drawing of people who resembled potatoes with legs rather than your family. She'd joined him, pulling up a chair at his table, and began to draw with him. Even at five, she was more artistically talented that most children her ages, although not brilliant as her people still resembled lolly sticks rather than pineapples or potatoes. They'd began talking, and they instantly became best friends. That was the way things worked back then; you'd become best friends with anyone and everyone. Nowadays it was harder to trust people, but she trusted Simon wholeheartedly. She knew that Simon would stand by her no matter what they did, an aspect which wouldn't be found in most friends. But Simon was no ordinary friend; he was her best friend for life.

The Simon she was looking at now was more impatient; he kept glaring at her like he was demanding an answer. Instead she shook her head.

What she needed to do right now was to say the words that she meant more than ever, the overdue words that brought a tear to her eye as she said them.

"I love you both, and everyone else, my family, my friends," Clary said firmly, without any hints of falseness, as if she truly meant it, which she did, "Just the way you are."

Caelan nodded, with an expression that read _'that's exactly what I mean'. _He whispered something inaudible then closed his hazel eyes that had changed to sparkling violet. A flash of powerful, purple light filled the room, so bright she wasn't sure why she didn't lose her vision, and a gust of wind blew through the air.

Then everything went black, but for once, Clary wasn't scared at all.

**Apologies if this seemed a bit boring but the point was for Clary to realise what Caelan meant and for her to learn her lesson. The next chapter will be the last chapter, the epilogue where she finds that everything has gone back to normal.**

**Want that to come quicker?**

**Then review :D**


	10. Epilogue

**Sorry that this has been so long! My computer broke. AGAIN. At first, it would let me on for about ten minutes, so I'd start writing, and then crash so I'd lose my work. Now, it won't even let me turn it on, so I'm using my mum's computer, though she needs it for work so I can't write often, but luckily this is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Mortal Instruments, Mary Poppins, Doctor Who, Madonna or any of her songs, or Jedward. The plot and the writing of this are my own.**

Sunlight streaked the redhead's face as she woke up from her slumber. A peaceful night, not invaded by nightmares or thoughts of distress or worry. No, it was a good night's sleep. Yawning, she stretched out her arms and clambered out of bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sleepily walked to her closet. She put on her favourite green tank top and some denim jeans, nothing special, but Jace preferred her in her normal, casual clothes rather than something elaborate and fancy; it just wasn't her style.

_Jace._

Suddenly, Clary remembered everything. Argument. Wishing her friends away. Everybody acting differently. Simon's blackmail. Her betrayal. Dumping Jace. Finding Caelan. Jace turning up angry. Simon turning up maliciously. Realising the truth. And then, Caelan nodding and everything going black.

She couldn't remember going home; perhaps she was magically transported back? She couldn't remember arriving home either. What time was it? She checked her watch; it was half ten in the morning, which meant that she'd slept for most of the previous day. Shrugging, Clary brushed her ginger hair, which was always untameable in the morning, and then went to the kitchen where Luke was sitting reading the newspaper. Her mother was sitting next to him, watching something on the news. It was like an ordinary family. Only, her stepfather was a werewolf reading a Downworld newspaper, and her mother was a Shadowhunter, watching...the actual news. Okay, so maybe her mother was a bit more normal than her stepfather, but still, far from ordinary.

Luke glanced up from the paper and smiled at her, like he was her real father. "Hi, Clary, sleep okay?" Luke wasn't her biological father, but his paternal love for her proved that he was like a dad. Her real father cared not for her nor her mother, though of course, he was dead. But even before he died, Luke acted more like a father than Valentine ever would. He loved her like he would his own child, and he did before he was engaged to her mother. When they announced their engagement, Clary couldn't help but feel happy for them; they were perfect for each other, and after all her mother had gone through, she deserved someone like Luke.

"Yes, thanks, and hi mom," Clary answered with a grin. She loved her mom, despite everything. After all, she was only trying to do the best for her only daughter, and genuinely believed that her precautions and trips to Magnus would keep her safe. Because she loved her. Not because she was trying to be mean or strict, nor was it because she just didn't want anything to do with the Shadowhunters. No, she only wanted to keep her daughter safe from potential harm. Of course, Clary found out, but it was only a matter of time.

"Hello, Clary," Jocelyn beamed, "any plans for today?" Clary did have plans for today, she was going to reconcile with everybody who she wronged: Luke, her mother, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Jace. Her friends and family meant the world to her, without them she would be nothing, she would _have _nothing. She could make other friends, but they would be nowhere near as good as the ones she had now. Would anybody be as unconditionally loyal and kind to her as Simon?

"Yeah, I'm going to the Institute," her mother looked concerned so she added, "and then I'm going out with Simon. And no mom, I'm going there to see _everyone,_ and no I will not be spending all my time drooling over Jace," Clary giggled. Her beautiful mother rolled her eyes, she probably didn't believe her, but nodded.

For the next hour, Clary sat on the couch with her mother and stepfather. Her mother made Clary's favourite pancakes with extra syrup, and they talked about lots of things: their wedding, Clary's progress in training, the welfare of her friends, Jocelyn's newest paintings, everything. It had been a while since they had all sat down together and had a conversation like normal families. Usually, when they had long discussions, it was about Downworld affairs. Of course, it was important, but so was being a family. And family was something which Clary was in no position to wish away.

After their conversation, Clary waved goodbye to her parents and was about to walk out the door when she remembered something very important. "Love you!" she called out.

"Love you too!" Luke and Jocelyn chorused. Clary couldn't contain her smile.

Half an hour later, Clary was at the huge doors of the Institute. From the outside it looked like a church, but the inside was huge. It reminded her of Mary Poppin's bag which could fit anything in, or Doctor Who's TARDIS. Clary thought the Shadowhunter mission statement clearly in her head and the doors opened wide, welcoming her in.

Church was sitting prominently on a cushioned seat like he owned the place. Clary smirked and stroked his fur, and Church purred in ecstasy. Clary asked him to take her to Jace and after a few more strokes, Church leapt off the chair and bounded off towards the elevator. Clary followed, still in wonder of how a cat could be so omniscient. Drumming her fingers against the edge, Clary saw her reflection in the metal. Her brushed hair was all over the place, it was often a victim of the wind's cruel games, but there were no dark circles under her eyes, presumably because she slept for most of yesterday. Her emerald green eyes seemed smaller than usual, she hadn't bothered with any makeup unlike Isabelle who caked herself in it, and freckles still dominated her pale-skinned face. No, she had not grown more beautiful overnight.

Desperately trying to tame her tresses with her fingertips, the elevator stopped. The doors opened slowly, and revealed Jace, Isabelle and Alec in the kitchen. Isabelle was cooking, and Clary dreaded to think what she was making, while Jace and Alec were engaging in deep conversation.

"No, Alec, blonde hair definitely beats black," Jace said.

Okay, maybe not so deep.

"You're only saying that because you have blonde hair yourself!" Alec retorted. The conversation was so stupid that Clary laughed out loud.

"Clary, care to join us?" Jace asked politely, and Clary for a second was worried that he hadn't reverted back to his usual self, "but only if you agree that my beautiful, golden locks the colour of sunshine" Jace brushed his hand through his hair as if to demonstrate his point , "are better than dull, black strands the colour of the scary darkness." Alec didn't look very amused.

"Are you saying that I have dull hair?" Isabelle snapped, wiggling a spoon at him.

"Yes," Jace smirked. "Clary, isn't my hair nicer?"

"Yes, yes, it's lovely," Clary sighed, "what are you making, Isabelle?"

"Seriously, Clary? First you dismiss my lush head of hair, and now you dare to ask Isabelle about food?" Jace said with mock offense, though if it was genuine Clary couldn't tell.

"My cooking is just fine, thank you very much!" Isabelle replied, though obviously it wasn't true, "and for your information Jace, your hair is more towards the colour of urine than the colour of gold!"

Jace's jaw dropped in offence, "what did you just say?"

The banter about hair colour carried on for another ten minutes, with insults flinging here and there, and a valid point made by Isabelle that he was friends with four dark haired people. It eventually ended when Alec just simply said "why are we even arguing about hair colour?"

Clary couldn't contain her laughter, but her main emotion was happiness: her friends were back.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" Clary sighed happily, sitting down next to Jace.

"But mostly me, right?" Jace confirmed. He was just so, _Jace. _Clary wouldn't have him any other way.

"No, I think she loves me the best. After all, who gave her that _brilliant _makeover?" Isabelle chimed. Clary cast her mind back to Magnus' party when Isabelle made her up so beautifully that she couldn't even recognise herself. Her cheekbones looked higher, her freckles gone, her eyes bigger and bolder...She looked like her mom.

Alec didn't protest that she loved him best, and Clary didn't expect him to: he was modest, shy, a bit insecure and anything but big-headed or egotistical, unlike his parabatai and sibling.

"I love you both the same, just in different ways," Clary answered, resulting in frowns: they were both hoping that they'd come out on top.

"Anyway, who wants to try my chicken pasta?" Isabelle enquired, holding out the pan of pasta, if you could call it that. The tubes of pasta were concealed in a thick red sauce with random pieces of chicken protruding out. From the outside it looked appetising, but this was Isabelle: it was going to taste awful. Nobody answered, so Isabelle took it as a yes.

As she scooped out portions of the meal, Clary noticed black bits in the pasta. How on earth can you burn pasta, when it's cooked in water? She peered over to Jace and Alec, who stared in horror at the 'food' on the plates. Isabelle grinned and passed out the plates, clearly proud of it. "Dig in, everyone!"

"Um, I'll pass," Jace muttered, pushing his plate away.

"Me too," Alec agreed, doing the same as Jace.

"I'll eat it, Izzy," Clary said, just to be kind. Isabelle smiled, and put an extra helping on her plate. Jace was mouthing something to her, good luck she thought he was saying. She was going to need it!

Clary took a mouthful, and at first it wasn't so bad. "Hey, this is pretty good!" She exclaimed in disbelief, helping herself to some more.

"Clary, you hardly put anything in your mouth; it's spilled on to your shirt," Jace laughed aloud. Instantaneously she looked down at her shirt. Jace was right: a pattern of sauce-coloured spots adorned her top, which wasn't quite the look she was going for. Ignoring it, she took another mouthful, this time with actual food.

It was awful. Half of the pasta was burned, the other half soggy and mushy. The sauce itself was quite good, but Isabelle didn;t make it herself, and the chicken pieces tasted suspiciously raw.

"Um, delicious!" Clary lied, trying to make Isabelle happy, though the falseness in her tone was unmistakeable.

"It's okay, Clary, I know you don't like it," Isabelle sighed, taking her plate away and scraping it into the bin. It was a waste of food, but it wasn't like anyone was going to eat it.

"How about we go to Taki's for lunch instead?" Jace suggested. It was Jace's favourite diner and she could swear he went there everyday. She wondered how he could afford to eat out all the time, even if it was just to a diner rather than a five-star restaurant in Italy. It wasn't like he had a job.

Everyone nodded simultaneously. Isabelle groaned, but agreed. The vote was unanimous, so they all went. Clary texted Simon and Alec texted Magnus, so the whole group was going to be there. Well, except Maia, but she knew for a fact that she was busy with the Pack so she wouldn't be there.

Soon everyone was sat around a large table at the centre of the diner, menus in hand. Clary's happiness radiated from her, and it spread like the flu. Nobody knew the real reason, of course. Perhaps they never would. She wasn't sure how they'd react.

Nobody could remember what happened yesterday, for which Clary was thankful. She wasn't sure what she would do if Jace still believed that she had dumped him for a piece of gossip. It would break his heart.

Everyone was joking around, and Jace was telling the embarrassing story of Clary spilling her food like a five year old. Everything just seemed so normal, even though nobody sitting there was. The whole thing seemed very elaborate for a down-town fast food restaurant, but Clary wouldn't have it any other way. Her friends were happy, she was happy, and they were all together without arguing. There were no disputes between Simon and Jace, and neither were there any teasings about Isabelle liking Simon or Alec and Magnus.

When Kaelie came to take their order, all Clary could think of was yesterday. Jace suggested that everybody should order something for the person on their right, and they should order something that the person wouldn't normally eat, save for Simon who could consume blood alone. Alec was about to protest, but Magnus said it would be fun so Alec said nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaelie returned with a tray full of grotesque dishes that Clary wouldn't dream of eating. Clary ordered chocolate covered grasshoppers for Jace, who ordered a faerie plum for Magnus, who picked deep fried spiders for Alec, which he looked at in disgust. Alec was kinder, and ordered a raw steak for Isabelle, who had no choice but to order blood for Simon. Simon was more creative and ordered a banana milkshake with pizza for Clary, only instead of pizza it was topped with grasshoppers and bluebottles. Everybody looked at their plate in sheer horror and disgust, but was made to eat it.

The whole thing was hilarious. Magnus, after eating his faerie plum, ended up jumping on top of the table singing 'Like a Virgin.' Alec, ever the sensible one, was utterly mortified, but Isabelle and Jace started dancing along. The whole diner was clapping along, except for Alec.

"_Yeah you make me feel, yeah you make me feel shiny and new!_

_Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time!" _sang the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Every so often he would reach his hands out to people, and Clary could swear he was singing to Alec.

"Can you believe it?" Isabelle exclaimed, but unable to control her laughter.

"Seeing as it's Magnus, yes," Simon smirked, "he probably would have done it anyway."

"Trust me, he got lucky. Faerie food can make you do some pretty crazy things," Jace chuckled, and then went into some sort of trance, like he was remembering something. Clary thought back to when he mentioned that you'd end up running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head, not that it had ever happened to him. Clary highly doubted that he was telling the truth.

"And you would know this because..." Simon gestured for him to finish.

"Nothing, did I ever say I did do anything?" Jace covered.

"Really?"

"No, I did _not _run naked down Madison Avenue wearing antlers!" Jace protested, though he seemed desperate.

"Funny, I never mentioned anything about antler headgear," Simon pointed out, and Jace knew he was busted.

Clary giggled, and silently said thank you to Caelan; without him she would never have realised how brilliant her friends really are, and how much they meant to her. It was great to see her friends getting along, and spending time together. Deep down, she knew that it wouldn't last forever, after all Simon and Magnus would stay the same age forever, a thought so unbearable that she often pushed it to the back of her mind, and the rest of them would age, but instead of parting early, they should spend as much time together as possible, to have fun while they were still young. After all, if you didn't have fun at her age, when could you?

Later on, after Magnus' concert ended (he didn't just stop at Like a Virgin; he continued to sing many crowd favourites like Vogue, Jump, Hung Up and when he was sick of Madonna, Jedward's Lipstick which nobody really liked), Jace and Clary sat alone together on the steps of the Institute. It was nice just to be with him alone, with no distractions around them or anybody else. Just being with him, and him alone.

"Jace," Clary said softly, "I love you." They'd exchanged those powerful words more times than she could count, but today she meant it more than ever. They weren't just meaningless words you say to fill up conversation; they were significant, important words that showed signs of true love and devotion, and had to be meant when they were said otherwise they would just be pointless, with no meaning whatsoever. And Clary truly did mean it.

Jace pulled Clary in close, and whispered gently in her ear, "I love you too, more than anything else in the world."

Clary wrapped her arms around Jace, and looked up into his golden eyes and saw how sincere he was, how much he cared, how much he meant those words. She brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Jace returned the kiss, and the pair passionately locked lips. She laced her fingers around his neck, feeling his pulse, pulling him in towards her. She could stay locked in that moment forever, never coming out to face the world, but there was something important she really needed to say.

"Don't ever change, Jace," she whispered, "I love you just the way you are."

**Woohoo! Second multi-chap finished :D**

**I think the ending is bad, I can't write kissing scenes, but hopefully it sounds better to you guys!**

**I couldn't spend as long on it as I wanted to, but I'm pretty pleased with it.**

**Now, before I go I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. I really couldn't do it without you guys motivating me to carry on!**

**So thanks to:**

**Fireandice95, SimplyLily94, smileysgoboing, EvilxLittlexNinja, Bookninja15, hots4Jasper261, Immortal42, Taylo Jade, Kewi11, GlitteryFailCat, Lowshie, , Terry Griffith, LivingInTheNow, Rollthedice7, invisibleme1835, Love From Hell, Willowfur, xXxShinixKazixXx, all anonymous reviewers, alectera, ArouaPotter, Bebeba, escapingtoanotherworld, HuntressNightshade, ****iH3aRtChAc3CrAwF0rDXxx, .jahn, KaYlaNne95, livelaughlove225, lovebitesx, LovesWritingJ, meathxxx, MortalFire101, .Tears, Neoleyjean, niccy924, pinklinlin,**, **silver-wolf-218, SimplyLily94, Stephie-is-love13, STRLGRL, The Half Moon, the silver hunters, TwixInDahWrappah, verona144116, HatersFuelMyFlames, innocent4thesky, ItsJustMe22, XxKnockOutxX and Yugi949****!**

**Sorry if I missed anyone!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
